Question: $5vw + 8vx + 3v + 7 = 5w - 7$ Solve for $v$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $5vw + 8vx + 3v + {7} = 5w - {7}$ $5vw + 8vx + 3v = 5w - {14}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $5{v}w + 8{v}x + 3{v} = 5w - 14$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( 5w + 8x + 3 \right) = 5w - 14$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( {5w + 8x + 3} \right) = 5w - 14$ $v = \dfrac{ 5w - 14 }{ {5w + 8x + 3} }$